A Little Christmas Eve Cheer
by Izzy's Frizzies
Summary: "It's Christmas Eve Pinky; cut me some slack will ya?" Brick and Blossom have a random conversation on a cold Christmas Eve afternoon. Oneshot.


**Authoress: ... *Welcome back Izzy oneshot start!***

_**Izzy's Frizzies does not own any characters from the hit television show 'The Powerpuff Girls'. All credit goes to Craig McCracken. Izzy **_**does**_** however own the plot of this.**_

_Title: A Little Christmas Eve Cheer_

_Summary: "It's Christmas Eve Pinky; cut me some slack will ya?" Brick and Blossom have a random conversation on a cold Christmas Eve afternoon. Oneshot. _

_Purpose: Izzy is bored.  
_

_Rating: K+ I guess  
_

_Word Count: 859 words  
_

* * *

He stared at her from a distance, his smirk glued on his face. As the cold breeze blew softly, he saw how her messily tied bun fell out for the fifth time. Brick didn't fully understand why he was counting; he just knew that boredom consumed him. He continued to stare, occasionally flipping his hat from time to time as he did so.

Blossom shook her head. Little snowflakes fell gently on her long, red hair as she sat down on her favorite park bench. She grabbed the broken hair tie out of her hair. With a slight sigh, she muttered to herself, "I really need to get stretchier or bigger hair ties... these just won't do and they're such a waste of money..." Stuffing her hand in her pocket, she began to search for another hair tie. After a few seconds, she sighed deeply and loudly, knowing that her hair had broken the last hair tie on her.

Seeing her face of aggravation made Brick slip out a couple of snickers. "Heh, awww Pinky's mad yet again~" His snickers soon turned into quiet laughs.

He barely noticed that his laughs got louder each second.

He also barely noticed that Blossom got up from the park bench.

He _also_ barely noticed a trail of fire that came from Blossom's mouth coming towards his face.

Luckily for him (yet unluckily for Blossom), he jumped back just in time. Any second later, and he would've been toast. Literally.

"Hey hey heeeey Pinky; what's the big idea!?" Brick shouted. "What ya gonna do, kill someone on Christmas Eve!?"

Blossom scowled, obviously a bit disappointed that she missed. "I wasn't going to kill 'someone'. I was going to kill 'Brick'." She giggled slightly as she saw her comeback had angered Brick a tiny bit. "Anyways, what do you want?"

Brick shrugged. "I dunno... _I'm bored~_" Blossom twitched a bit at how high his voice got as he whined. "_My bros are being dummies again, and I honestly can't stay with 'em any longer~ Blossy, help my boredom~ Nobody should be bored on Christmas Eve~_"

"W-well, you're asking the wrong person! Why are you even bothering me?" Blossom was a bit shocked. He would've usually just started trying to fight her. Now he's asking her, Blossom Utonium, for a favor? She couldn't believe it.

Brick let out a slight chuckle. "It's Christmas Eve Pinky; cut me some slack will ya?"

"It's hard to do that when you're my enemy, even if it _is _Christmas Eve." Blossom's serious expression never changed as she spoke these words to her counterpart.

"Oh enemy-shnenemy!" Brick explained. Blossom tried to not yell at him for saying a word that didn't even exist. "Who cares? Pfft, and you're supposed to represent everything nice. Everything nice my butt."

Blossom flipped her hair, making a 'humph' sound as she did so. "I am _so_ everything nice; you just don't get to experience that because you're, oh I dunno, _evil_!? And you also, oh I dunno, _hate me_!?"

Brick huffed out some air. "You're not getting the point of this. You not understanding something is surprisingly a first. Loosen up! It's like you're scared I'm trying to trick ya. I'm not, I swear it on my evil life." He shut his eyes, rising both his hands to show he wasn't crossing his fingers.

Rolling her eyes, Blossom replied, "Ok, ok, no need for swearing. And I am loose!"

"Sorry Pinky, but you're the most uptight girl I've ever seen in my life." The leader of the Rowdyruffs laughed as he saw his counterpart blush deeply and puff out her cheeks, crossing her arms and sitting back down on the park bench. "Awwww, did I make you mad~? I'm sorry~" He sat right next to her, leaning closer and closer towards her each second.

"W-whatever Brick." she replied, pushing him away. Even though she said that in a stubborn tone, Blossom couldn't help but laugh a little as she leaned back on the park bench and shut her eyes a bit.

There was a short moment of silence between the two. All they listened to was the sound on the cold breeze blow past them.

"Thanks."

Blossom's head snapped up and looked at Brick. "W-what?"

"I said... thanks. What, never heard a thanks before?"

"No no, it's not like that, but... thanks for what...?"

"Ya know... for..." The next few words Brick mumbled was so low, even Blossom's super hearing couldn't pick up what he was saying. Brick noticed her confused look, so he spoke up a bit so she could hear, yet his voice was still quiet. "For... spreading a lil Christmas Eve cheer for me, ya know? I was so bored before but you actually... made me have some _fun. _Ya might be a bit stubborn but... you really are everything nice... even to me."

Blossom's face had never been that red before in her life. "W-well, you're welcome Brick. It's so weird, hearing you say such nice things that are... _nice_..."

A very small, yet slightly noticeable smile formed on Brick's face. "That's just the effect you got on me Bloss."

* * *

**Ok, so that might've been OOC/rushed/random but... it was adorable and fun to make and that's all that matters... right? Sorry; I feel like I do worst with the Reds... I hope you all enjoyed anyways! ;v;  
**

**Happy Holidays everybody! Hope you have a splendid time as 2013 ends and 2014 begins! c:**

_**Signed,**_

_**Izzy's Frizzies**_


End file.
